


My Sun Is A Fighter

by bardofapollo



Series: In Love With The Universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic Writes Romance, Falling In Love, Love, Love Letters, Love Poems, Lust, Other, Poetry, Unrequited Love, Witchcraft, space, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofapollo/pseuds/bardofapollo
Summary: Beyond his gentle beams of light,And butterfly kisses,There are flames that leave me hurt.---A sequel to My Love Letter To The Moon, describing feelings for the Sun and all he is in my eyes.





	My Sun Is A Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y'all so I tried the writing tip where you write in comic sans and it's supposed to be easier and it REALLY works!! so yeehaw here we go!

My sun is a fighter,

Not a lover.

 

Beyond his gentle beams of light,

And butterfly kisses,

There are flames that leave me hurt.

 

His power is grand,

And overwhelming.

He makes me blind.

 

I always go back to him,

For the gentle caresses on my skin.

But if I indulge too much I will only get burned.

 

He tries to love me softly.

But he’s not made for that.

 

His love is quick and fleeting.

He wants to love you forever,

But he is far too impulsive.

 

If you let him stay,

He will always wound you.

He does not mean to.

 

His love is intense,

And he is a fool.

 

My sun is a fighter,

Not a lover.

 

And so am I.

**Author's Note:**

> You all know the drill, leave me a tip if you so desire to support me in my creative journey.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/marchdrain
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works too!! This is part 2 of my In Love With The Universe series :^)


End file.
